


Falling

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Autumn is here and it's time to play!





	Falling

Abbie watched him from her bedroom window as he carefully chased down another errant leaf with his rake, escorting it back to the pile with its golden brothers. Her hands were wrapped around a hot cup of coffee and she enjoyed this moment. It was cool enough today to enjoy the warmth of her mug but not cold enough to need to turn on the heat. Crane didn't even have on a coat as he raked the yard. Instead, his shirtsleeves were rolled up as he did his job with careful consideration. 

The rest of the neighbors all had noisy leaf blowers for this task and then snowblowers for winter. So did they, in the garage somewhere. There were days that Crane preferred to do it the old-fashioned way. The slow way. The way that gave a person time to think. Everyone else was done with their yard work for the day and he was still raking. 

The late afternoon sun danced through the leaves that were still clinging to the tree, shining a little spotlight on the pile Crane was building. It looked like fairies would be gathering there soon, holding court as they frolicked through the scarlet, orange, and gold hill he made for them. 

That gave her an idea. 

She grabbed a light jacket, ran downstairs, and put the cup by the sink. Zipping up her outerwear, she went to join him. The air outside was what everyone would universally describe at crisp. She loved the smell of autumn. Loved the sound of the birds that remained. Loved the shadows the sinking sun cast about. She knew she would feel differently when the snow came, but for now, it was a nice break from the relentless heat of this past summer. 

Abbie stood behind him, her hands tucked in her pockets, waiting for him to notice. 

“Lieutenant,” he said without taking his eyes off of his leaves. 

“Hmmm?” she asked. 

“You are not going to wreck an afternoon's work again just so you can play in the leaves. I forbid it this time. It's not going to happen,” he said sternly. She smiled even though he couldn't see her. Yet, somehow he sensed everything she was doing. “Smiling and batting your eyelashes are not going to get you your way. Not again.”

“You can play, too,” she said. Now he did turn around to face her, his hands resting on the top of the rake handle. 

“I worked all afternoon and now you want me to just let them fly everywhere again? I think not.” 

“I'll make it worth your while,” she said. She wasn't sure what she had planned. He had indeed worked for a long time and just watching her toss leaves into the air probably wouldn't be enough of a payoff for him. Not again. 

“The only way any of this will be worth it is if you rake up the leaves next weekend. And I said rake. Not that blower contraption. That cantankerous beast ruins the mood,” he said and she rolled her eyes. 

“You're the cantankerous beast,” she said. Abbie realized she was batting her eyelashes at him. Just a little. 

“How will this be worth my while?” he asked. He licked his rosy lips as if he was anticipating something good. Something more than a cup of spiked hot cider on the front porch. Maybe this time... maybe. Pulling her hands from her pockets, she took the rake from him and tossed it on the ground. He went to tell her how dangerous that could be but she shushed him before he could say a word. 

Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the enormous pile of leaves, the sunlight still dancing about it. 

“We just dive in,” she said, holding on to him tight. “Dive in and see what happens.” 

They counted down from three and made the leap, still holding hands, into the tiny knoll. It exploded around them, leaves escaping and making their way back to the yard an free from the yard bag for another week. 

They both rolled until they were facing the sky, leaves still coming down around them. Her hand sought out his again and she held it close to her face. His fingers were still smooth in spite of the yard work and without thinking, she drew his hand to her lips and kissed it. He grew very still, as if he was waiting for this moment to somehow end, as if it had all been a dream. She wasn't going to let it. 

Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked down at him. The blue of his eyes barely appeared, his pupils so wide and dilated. A furrow formed between his brows and his eyes darted questioningly at hers. 

“Seasons change. Everything... changes,” she said. 

She kissed him. Kissed him as softly as the falling leaves. As gently as the autumn sun. Then kissed him again and again. He grabbed her, rolling them over until her back was on the leaves and he was propped over her. His eyes were filled with surprise and adoration. 

“Sometimes you just have to fall.”

“I've been falling for a long time,” he whispered, brushing a strand of curly hair from her face. 

“Maybe then it's time to land,” she said and he kissed her again. 

The End


End file.
